


Rapunzel

by Yamimaru



Category: Jrock, MUCC
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Denial, Fluff, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamimaru/pseuds/Yamimaru
Summary: Was ergeben ein frustrierter Tatsuro und zu viel Alkohol? Ja genau. Stress für Yukke. Doch ab und an entwickelt sich aus einer wortwörtlichen Schnapsidee auch was Gutes ...





	Rapunzel

Version1.0 - Wer braucht schon Liebe? 

**I**

Nie wieder Alkohol!

 

 

Oh Mann, ich hätte mir doch den letzten Drink verkneifen sollen - oder vielleicht auch die letzten beiden. Gott war mir schlecht. Und die dämlichen Treppen nahmen und nahmen einfach kein Ende. Warum auch musste in diesem verflixten Haus ständig der Aufzug kaputt sein? Vermutlich nur um mich zu ärgern. Genau, das musste es sein. Bekräftigend nickte ich mir zu, schwankte im selben Augenblick jedoch auch schon wie ein Matrose bei rauer See und klammerte mich am Geländer fest.

 

//Uh Iwakami, du bist blau wie eine Haubitze//, redete ich innerlich auf mich ein, obwohl ich so voll ja noch nicht sein konnte, wenn mir dieser Umstand noch bewusst war. Denken verursachte auf jeden Fall Kopfschmerzen, also unterließ ich es auch schleunigst wieder und freute mich lieber darüber, endlich im richtigen Stockwerk angelangt zu sein. Morgen würden meine Hüften wohl dekorative Blutergüsse zieren, denn gefühlt hatten sie in den letzten Minuten mit jeder Strebe des Handlaufs Bekanntschaft gemacht. Aber hey … ich war oben, immerhin etwas.

 

Murrend rieb ich mir über die schmerzenden Seiten, während ich über den zum Glück recht breiten Flur schwankte. Vor meiner Türe angekommen, lehnte ich mich mit der Stirn dagegen und wühlte in meinen vielen Jackentaschen nach dem Schlüssel. Gut nur, das uns Miya die nächsten Tage über freigegeben hatte. Allein die Vorstellung, ich müsste später wieder im Studio stehen und stundenlang ein und dasselbe Lied immer und immer wieder einsingen, war gerade nämlich wirklich grauenvoll. Dazu sollte es zum Glück ja aber auch nicht kommen. Daher war es wohl nur zu verständlich, dass ich früher am Abend den wirklich grandiosen Einfall gehabt hatte, dass wir die Aussicht auf freie Tage gebührlich feiern mussten. Wer aber war auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, dies am besten damit zu bewerkstelligen, sich gepflegt die Kannte zu geben? Ach stimmt ja … Das war ja auch ich gewesen. Und keiner der anderen Drei hatte mitgehen wollen. Nicht einmal Yukke, dieser Verräter.

 

Anfangs hatte ich noch geglaubt froh darüber zu sein, einen Abend mal wieder allein, oder besser gesagt in Gesellschaft meiner Kumpel, die ich noch aus Highschool-Zeiten kannte, verbringen zu können. Aber schon recht bald war dieses eigenartige Gefühl in mir hochgekrochen, welches mich auch nun noch immer beschäftigte. Es war tatsächlich so, dass ich Yukke vermisste und das, obwohl wir die letzten Wochen, schon allein der Arbeit wegen, ständig aufeinander gehockt waren. Und damit wäre ich auch schon an der Wurzel allen Übels angekommen. Nun gut, das war vielleicht ein klein wenig übertrieben; trotzdem war Yukke an allem schuld. Verflucht, wir kannten uns nun schon seit so vielen Jahren und nie wäre ich auf die Idee gekommen, dass sich alles irgendwann einmal so entwickeln würde. Was mein Problem war? Ich war am Arsch, aber so was von. Seit nun schon über einem Jahr quälten mich Gefühle, mit denen ich unter normalen Umständen schon nicht wirklich gut umgehen konnte. In Verbindung mit Yukke, meinem besten Freund und Bandkollegen jedoch, machten sie mich langsam aber sicher einfach nur noch fertig. Ich wehrte mich wirklich mit Händen und Füßen gegen sie, aber ich hatte den Eindruck, je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto stärker und schwerer zu ignorieren wurden sie. Ich ertappte mich immer wieder dabei, wie ich Yukke versonnen beobachtete. Gänzlich banale Dinge, wie das Aufziehen neuer Saiten auf seinen Bass, oder wenn er sich eine seiner überlangen Ponysträhnen aus dem Gesicht wischte, waren plötzlich so faszinierend, wie Schnee in der Sahara. Ich war glücklich, wenn Yukke fröhlich war und wenn ich vielleicht sogar der Auslöser für seine Freude gewesen war, hatte ich für den Rest des Tages ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht kleben. In gleicher Weise traf es mich jedoch auch, wenn er schlecht gelaunt war und besonders dann, wenn ich daran schuld war. Meine Gefühlswelt schien nur noch um ihn zu kreisen und wie ein Kompass immer in genau die Richtung zu zeigen, in der auch er sich befand - als wäre Yukke ein Magnet. Ich hasste es einfach. Unwillig kniff ich die Augen zusammen und erinnerte mich an das, was mir vorhin schon aufgefallen war. Denken machte Kopfschmerzen und half auch nicht gegen meine anhaltende Übelkeit.

 

„Na endlich“, nuschelte ich mit schwerer Zunge, als ich schließlich nicht nur den Wohnungsschlüssel gefunden hatte, sondern auch nach dem sechsten Versuch das Schlüsselloch traf. Schwerfällig wankte ich ins Innere meiner Behausung und trat mir als erste Amtshandlung die Schuhe von den Füßen. Graues Dämmerlicht aus dem Wohnzimmer erhellte den sich vor mir erstreckenden Flur nur spärlich, dennoch zeugte es davon, wie lange meine Feierlaune heute angedauert hatte. Wobei Laune vielleicht das falsche Wort dafür war. Sehr launig war ich heute Abend bestimmt nicht gewesen. Eher launisch, was mir auch mehr als einmal unterstellt worden war. Aber hey, nicht mal ich konnte ständig Stimmung verbreiten oder Unsinn anstellen. Wie denn auch, wenn ich so schändlich allein gelassen wurde?

 

Plötzlich erreichte meine Übelkeit ihren Zenit und ich musste mir schleunigst die Hand vor den Mund schlagen, um meinen Flur nicht neu zu dekorieren. So schnell ich konnte, schwankte ich in Richtung Bad, was in meiner derzeitigen Verfassung einfach nicht gut gehen konnte. Sah wohl auch mein armes Sparschwein so, welches ich im Versuch mein Gleichgewicht an der Kommode wiederzuerlangen, von eben jener fegte. Mit einem lauten Scheppern kam es auf dem Boden auf, zersprang und verteilte klimpernd seinen Inhalt auf dem Fußboden. Aber mir war gerade alles egal. Hecktisch zog ich mir nur noch meine Jacke von den Schultern, ließ sie achtlos fallen, genau wie mich selbst, wenige Sekunden später vor die Kloschüssel. Minuten lang huldigte ich dem Keramikgott, kehrte mein Inneres nach außen und ließ mir alles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Nicht ganz so blumig ausgedrückt hieß das - ich reiherte mir wenig elegant die Seele aus dem Leib. Als mir mein Magen endlich wieder Ruhe gönnte, schaffte ich es gerade so, die Spülung zu betätigen, bevor ich mich wieder, wie ein ertrinkender an der Schüssel festklammerte, weil ich sonst vermutlich wohl einfach zur Seite weggekippt wäre. Die nächsten Minuten über war ich zu nicht viel mehr in der Lage, als zu schnaufen und mir über die, der Anstrengung wegen tränenden Augen zu wischen. War bestimmt ein nicht wirklich ansprechender Anblick, wie ich hier in mich zusammengesunken dahockte. Erst recht nicht, als ich mich schwerfällig hochrappelte und feststellen musste, dass nicht nur mein Hemd, sondern auch meine Haare in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden waren.

 

„Irgs.“ Mit spitzen Fingern wischte ich mir eine meiner langen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und schälte mich ebenso angewidert drein guckend aus dem Oberteil. Das Aufstehen jedoch erforderte dann schon etwas mehr Koordination und dementsprechend auch Zeit. Irgendwann stand ich aber wieder auf beiden Beinen - so wie ich hier allerdings auf der Stelle hin und her wackelte, könnte man fast glauben, ein Erdbeben hätte Tokyo mal wieder heimgesucht. Wäre zumindest nicht ungewöhnlich, aber ich ahnte schon, dass an meinem Zustand noch immer ich und nicht Mutter Natur schuld war. Vorsichtig schlurfte ich zum Waschbecken hinüber, bestückte die Zahnbürste ungeschickt mit Zahnpasta und stopfte sie mir in den Mund. Dieser Geschmack musste vernichtet werden, bevor er mich noch einmal zu einer Opfergabe verleiten würde. Groggy pellte ich mich im Schneckentempo aus meinen restlichen Klamotten und hatte es schließlich auch unter die Dusche geschafft, um meine Haare nun jedoch im Stehen zu waschen, fehlte mir allerdings jeglicher Elan. So setzte ich mich also auf den Boden der Dusche und versuchte eben auf diese Weise, mehr schlecht als recht, den viel zu langen Strähnen Herr zu werden.

 

Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung, wie lange ich mich gequält hatte, aber nach gefühlten Stunden waren die Zotteln endlich sauber und auch vom letzten Rest Shampoo befreit. Allerdings stellte sich mir nun, nachdem ich mich abgetrocknet hatte, ein weiteres Problem. Leicht schielend schaute ich in den beschlagenen Spiegel und versuchte den verschwommenen Schemen mit dem Vogelnest auf dem Kopf, als mich selbst zu erkennen. Verdammt, wie sollte ich meine Haare nun durchgekämmt bekommen? Die waren ja total verknotet. Seufzend kämpfte ich mich also von unten nach oben durch und knurrte immer wieder unwillig auf, wenn sich die Bürste in einem besonders widerspenstigen Knoten verfing. Hatte ich schon einmal erwähnt, dass ich Kopfschmerzen hatte? Beim nächsten Zug an meiner Kopfhaut reichte es mir. Missmutig pfefferte ich die Bürste ins Waschbecken und wollte schon mit dem Wust auf dem Kopf ins Bett gehen, da funkelte mich aus dem Inneren des Spiegelschrankes ein Gegenstand verheißungsvoll an.

 

//Was für eine brillante Idee. Das ist die Lösung//, dachte sich mein vom Alkohol vernebeltes Gehirn und zauberte mir ein freudiges Lächeln auf die Lippen.

 

Warum war ich denn nicht schon früher darauf gekommen? Ich plagte mich hier mit der Bürste herum, dabei gab es doch eine viel einfachere Möglichkeit, meine Haare zu bändigen. Kaum gedacht hatte ich meine Hände auch schon um das kühle Metall gelegt und rückte den Verfilzungen nun ganz ohne Schmerzen zu Leibe. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es kitzelte so schön, wenn meine Strähnen nun gebändigt, über meinen Rücken fielen. Nach vollendeter Arbeit streckte ich mich gähnend und räumte mein treues Werkzeug zurück in den Schrank. Für den Rest hatte ich jetzt jedoch wirklich keinen Nerv mehr. Ich war nur noch müde und freute mich regelrecht auf mein großes, weiches Bett.

 

//Siehst du Yukke, es geht auch ohne dich. Ich brauch dich nicht//, dachte ich, während ich ins Schlafzimmer hinüberwackelte und mir gänzlich ungeschickt wenigstens eine Shorts überzog. Leicht schielend fixierte ich das Bett, welches mir jetzt auf einmal gar nicht mehr so einladend erschien. Eher wirkte es für mich alleine viel zu groß und leer. Seufzend krabbelte ich dennoch unter die Decke, drapierte das halbe Dutzend Kissen um mich herum und vergrub mich regelrecht darunter. Nein, ich wünschte mir nicht, dass ich jetzt nicht alleine wäre. Und nein! Ich fühlte mich auch nicht einsam. Warum denn auch. Ich brauchte niemanden, zumindest nicht auf diese Weise; und besonders nicht Yukke. Der Alkohol machte mich nur sentimental, das war alles. Jedenfalls redete ich mir das ein und schaffte es so auch erstaunlich schnell, einzuschlafen.

 

~*~

 

„Was zum Henker?!“

 

Gefühlte Sekunden, nachdem ich weggedämmert war, brüllte irgendwer lauthals durch meine Wohnung und ich wünschte mir gerade wirklich, dem Schlaf erst gar nicht erlegen zu sein. Dann würde ich mich jetzt vielleicht nicht fühlen, als hätte man mir einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über den Kopf gekippt, nur um mir zu allem Überfluss den Eimer auch noch zielsicher gegen den Schädel zu donnern. Ich hörte das leise Klimpern eines Schlüsselbundes, der auf der Kommode abgelegt wurde, Rascheln von Papiertüten und Kleidung - eine Jacke vielleicht, die ausgezogen wurde. Noch viel zu müde, um mir darüber Gedanken zu machen, wer sich in meiner Wohnung befand, rieb ich mir über die Nase und kuschelte mich weiter unter die Decke. Die lockenden Finger eines Traumes tasteten schon wieder nach mir, hüllten mich in wohlige Wärme bis …

 

„Scheiße Tatsuro! Was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?“

 

… ich erneut auf schändlichste Art und Weise aus meiner Traumwelt gerissen wurde. Brummend rollte ich mich auf den Bauch und vergrub mein Gesicht im Kissen. Wenn ich so tat, als wäre ich tot, würde wer auch immer hier so einen Krach veranstaltete, vielleicht wieder verschwinden. Kaum lag ich wieder still, hörte ich auch schon, wie sich der Eindringling, ununterbrochen vor sich hinmurmelnd näherte. Die nur angelehnte Türe zum Schlafzimmer wurde weiter aufgeschoben; das konstante Murmeln stoppte und wurde von einem erschrockenen Einatmen ersetzt.

 

„Oh nein. Neinneinnein. Was hast du gemacht?“ Jetzt hörte sich die Stimme eher weinerlich und irgendwie auch vertrauter an. Das Bett senkte sich leicht, als sich mein ungebetener Gast setzte und mir zögerlich über den Hinterkopf streichelte.

 

//Mmh, Yukke.// Jetzt erst war es auch durch mein matschiges Gehirn durchgedrungen, dass natürlich niemand anderes als der Topfkopf höchst selbst es war, der mich hier in meinem wohlverdienten und dringend nötigen Schlummer störte.

 

„Warum habe ich dir noch gleich einen Schlüssel für meine Wohnung gegeben?“, brummte ich, vermutlich recht unverständlich ins Kissen. Der Elan an meiner Liegeposition etwas zu ändern, fehlte mir nämlich zur Gänze.

 

„Glaub mir, das ist dein geringstes Problem im Moment. Wie konntest du nur?“

 

Irrte ich mich, oder hörte sich Yukke jetzt irgendwie … wütend an? Aber warum denn? War ja nicht das erste Mal, dass er die Auswirkungen einer durchzechten Nacht an mir sah. Er hätte doch wissen müssen, dass ich auch dann feiern gehe, wenn der werte Herr Fukuno was Besseres zu tun hatte. Der sollte sich jetzt mal nicht so anstellen. Nur weil ich die letzten Wochen über wirklich ekelhaft anhänglich war und wir somit ständig was zusammen unternommen hatten, hieß das ja nicht, dass ich zu Hause sitzen und mich langweilen musste, wenn er keine Zeit für mich hatte.

 

//Nein, aber das heißt, dass du dich sinnlos betrunken und den ganzen Abend Trübsal geblasen hast, weil du ihn vermisst hast. Loser!// Meine innere Stimme war doch wirklich ein wahrliches Herzchen, nicht? Grummelnd vergrub ich mein Gesicht nur noch tiefer in den Kissen und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass Yukkes Finger in meinem Haar nicht nur eine Gänsehaut auslösten, sondern mein Herz auch wie wild schlagen ließen.

 

„Was machst ’n so ‚n Aufstand?“, nuschelte ich also betont unbeeindruckt und versuchte auch sonst, seine Nähe gänzlich zu ignorieren.

 

„Deine schönen haare“, jammerte er und zupfte erneut an besagten Strähnen herum.

 

„Was is mit denen?“, brummelte ich wenig interessiert, war ich doch vielmehr damit beschäftigt, hier und jetzt nicht eines Herzinfarktes wegen abzunippeln.

 

„Oh nein! Du hast dir ja wirklich überall Löcher reingeschnitten.“

 

Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, als würde Yukke gerade eher mit sich selbst reden. Aber gut sollte mir recht sein, konnte ich wenigstens versuchen, wieder ins Traumland abzudriften. Alles war besser, als das Herzrasen, das mich noch immer plagte. Gedacht, getan; zumindest wollte ich das. Dann aber sickerte die Bedeutung seiner letzten Worte auch zu mir durch und ich ruckte erschrocken nach oben. Stöhnend kniff ich die Augen zusammen, die mit dem viel zu hellen Sonnenschein, der durch die unbeschatteten Fenster fiel, gerade einfach nicht umgehen konnten.

 

„Wie Löcher reingeschnitten?“, fragte ich, während ich noch immer blinzelnd versuchte, mich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. „Was redest du da eigentlich? Und warum bist du überhaupt hier?“

 

Endlich kooperierten meine Augen, und während ich mich mit leidendem Gesicht in eine sitzende Position hochrappelte, schaute ich Yukke fragend an. Derselbe Unglaube, der schon die ganze Zeit über in seiner Stimme mitgeschwungen war, spiegelte sich nun auch auf seinem Gesicht. Einige Momente schauten wir uns nur stumm an, bis mein Blick auf ein Büschel Haare fiel, die Yukke - beinahe anklagend - in Händen hielt. Lange Haare … schwarz-blonde, lange Haare … meine Haare, die eindeutig nicht mehr da waren, wo sie eigentlich hingehörten. An meinen Kopf nämlich. Ganz langsam hob ich meine Hand, führte sie im Schneckentempo an meinen Hinterkopf und betastete ihn so vorsichtig, als müsste ich befürchten, jeden Moment von Medusas Schlangen in den Finger gebissen zu werden. Doch traf ich weder die gefürchteten Reptilien, noch die langen kühlen Strähnen, die über die letzten Jahre zu meinem Markenzeichen geworden waren an.

 

„Scheiße“, entkam es nun auch mir hauchend, als ich mir durch die zum Teil extrem kurzen Strähnen fuhr. Vorne hingen sie mir noch immer beinahe bis zur Hüfte, aber hinten klafften, wie Yukke schon erwähnt hatte, teilweise regelrechte Löcher, wo die Haare nur noch bis knapp über den Nacken reichten. „Ich … ähm“, murmelte ich. Mir fehlten doch tatsächlich die Worte. MIR. Yukke starrte mich noch immer an, als wäre ich ein Alien. Ich starrte zurück - minutenlang. Keiner sagte ein Wort ... bis … ich plötzlich in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Die Situation war so urkomisch, dass es einfach aus mir herausbrach. „Au“, lachte und jammerte ich gleichzeitig, hielt mir den schmerzenden Kopf, aber konnte einfach nicht aufhören. Ich konnte mich gar nicht mehr beruhigen und je öfter ich meinen Blick hob, um Yukke anzusehen, desto heftiger wurde mein Lachen. Sah aber auch wirklich lustig aus, wie er auf dem Bett saß und noch immer abwechselnd mich und meine - abgeschnittenen - Haare ungläubig anguckte. Verdammt, ich lachte sogar Tränen. Wobei das auch durchaus mit meinem Kater zusammenhängen konnte, der weder dem Lärm noch dem Licht und erst recht nicht der Anstrengung, die das Lachen mit sich brachte, etwas abgewinnen konnte.

 

„Uff“, schnaufte ich eine ganze Weile später und total außer Puste, während Yukke noch immer nichts gesagt hatte. „Hey du?“ Noch immer mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen schnippte ich ihm gegen die Nase und lehnte mich vor. „Hätte ich gewusst, dass dich das so schockt, hätte ich mir die Haare schon früher mal verunstaltet ... autsch!“ Das war Yukkes Hand gewesen, die nun gar nicht mehr zärtlich Gesellschaft mit meinem Kopf gemacht hatte. „Verdammt, was sollte das. Ich hab Kopfschmerzen!“

 

„Du hättest eine viel härtere Kopfnuss verdient“, brummte er und erhob sich. „Dich kann man echt nicht alleine lassen. Wie bist du nur darauf gekommen, dass es eine gute Idee ist, dir einfach mal die Haare abzusäbeln?!“ Yukke warf aufgebracht die Arme in die Luft und wedelte mit dem Haarbüschel vor meiner Nase herum. Man kann sich bestimmt vorstellen, wie schwer es mir in diesem Augenblick fiel, nicht wieder lauthals loszulachen. Tapfer biss ich mir jedoch auf die Zunge und versuchte mich an einem reuigen Blick. Vergeblich. Yukke schnaubte und rauschte aus dem Zimmer.  

 

Wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich ihn so aufgebracht wirklich nur selten gesehen. Aber ich würde den Teufel tun und mir jetzt Gedanken darüber machen. Immerhin waren es meine Haare, die ich mir selbst verunstaltet hatte. Und es war auch mein Kopf, der mich noch immer umzubringen versuchte. Also erhob ich mich im Schneckentempo vom Bett und schlurfte ins Bad. Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete ich den Fliesenboden, der mir relativ aufgeräumt entgegenblitzte, obwohl ich mir sicher war, vor wenigen Stunden hier ein regelrechtes Schlachtfeld hinterlassen zu haben. Yukke und sein Putzfimmel. In dem Zusammenhang fiel mir jedoch wieder ein, dass ich noch immer nicht wusste, wieso er überhaupt hier war. Gut, es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass einer von uns beim anderen auch mal unangekündigt aufschlug, allerdings war das dann doch eher mein Metier. Yukke war dafür normalerweise viel zu höflich und kündigte sich vorher immer an. Könnte ja sein, dass ich Damenbesuch hatte. Pfff, als ob. Über meine Gedanken seicht den Kopf schüttelnd, trat ich auf den Spiegelschrank zu und erblickte zum ersten Mal das volle Ausmaß meines im Suff verbrochenen Umstylings.

 

„Oh … mein … Gott.“ Allein durchs Fühlen hatte ich ja schon Schlimmes geahnt, aber was ich nun zu Gesicht bekam, war … ich konnte es nicht einmal beschreiben.

 

„Du siehst aus, als hätte dir wortwörtlich jemand die Haare vom Kopf gefressen.“ Yukke stand in den Türrahmen gelehnt und schaute noch immer absolut ungläubig aus der Wäsche.

 

„Ja … das … trifft es wohl“, nuschelte ich, während ich an einigen ausgefransten Strähnen zupfte.

 

„Mensch Tatsuro - du bist so ein Idiot. Die schönen Haare.“

 

Yukke war an mich herangetreten und strich erneut über meinen Hinterkopf. Verdammte Axt. Machte der Kerl das heute mit Absicht? Betont gleichgültig betrachtete ich ihn über die Reflexion im Spiegel hinweg und versuchte auch ruhig und gleichmäßig weiterzuatmen. Nur langsam drehte ich mich zu ihm um, schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

 

„Mach doch nicht so ein Drama draus, es sind doch nur Haare.“

 

„Nur Haare? Oh Mann, so lange Haare schneidet man nicht einfach so ab! Die waren ein Teil von dir - von deiner Persönlichkeit! Wie soll ich da denn kein Drama draus machen?!“

 

Für einen Moment blinzelte ich Yukke nur überrascht an und fragte mich, ob ich das Gesagte nun positiv oder negativ auffassen sollte. Ich wusste ja, dass er einen Narren an meinen Zotteln gefressen hatte, immerhin spielte er bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit mit ihnen herum. Aber dass es ihn gleich so erschüttern würde, dass sie nun ab waren, überraschte mich dann doch. Wobei er ja schon nicht begeistert gewesen war, als ich mir die Enden blondiert hatte. Also hätte mich eine solche Reaktion vielleicht auch gar nicht überraschen sollen.

 

„Ich bin und bleibe ich selbst. Auch mit kurzen Haaren.“

 

„Ja schon, aber …“

 

„Was aber?“, fragte ich lauernd, ahnte ich doch schon, worauf die ganze Sache hinauslaufen würde.

 

„Nya~a, sieh dir doch mal unsere Videos von früher an - einfach furchtbar.“

 

Ich sagte daraufhin erst einmal gar nichts und schaute Yukke nur weiterhin durchdringend an. Derart angestarrt zuckte er nur leicht mit den Schultern und zauberte ein schiefes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Übrigens das erste, welches ich heute von ihm geschenkt bekam und mein dummes Herz setzte gleich mal einen Schlag aus, bevor es in schnellerem Rhythmus seine Arbeit wieder aufnahm.

 

„Dir stehen kurze Haare nun mal nicht.“

 

So und das war nun wieder eine dieser Situationen, in denen ich Yukke früher einfach eine über die Rübe gegeben und mich über sein folgendes Gejammer nur köstlich amüsiert hätte. Nie hätte eine solche Aussage zur Folge gehabt, dass ich mich nun ernsthaft gekränkt fühlte. Verstand man vielleicht nun, weshalb ich diese dämlichen Gefühle so abgrundtief hasste? Ohne mich jedoch dazu zu zwingen, wie früher zu reagieren, oder Yukke erkennen zu lassen, das er gerade Mitten ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, ging ich noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Energisch legte ich ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern, drehte ihn herum und schob ihn zur Türe hinaus.

 

„Mach Kaffee. Ich kümmere mich um meine Haare.“

 

Hatte sich Yukke erst noch ohne Gegenwehr durch die Gegend schieben lassen, wirbelte er nun herum und schaute mich groß an.

 

„Wie, du kümmerst dich darum? Willst du nicht lieber jemanden ran lassen, der was von seinem Handwerk versteht? Das sieht schon schlimm genug aus, wenn du daran jetzt noch herumfuhrwerkst, ist womöglich gar nichts mehr zu retten!“

 

Wieder riss Yukke seine Arme in die Höhe und gestikulierte wild in der Luft herum. Eigentlich ein Bild für die Götter, würde sich mein Stimmungsbarometer nicht langsam aber sicher dem Nullpunkt nähern.

 

„Falls du es vergessen haben solltest“, knurrte ich nun doch dezent angesäuert, „ich hab das mal gelernt.“

 

„Ja! Vor ‘ner halben Ewigkeit und du hast im ersten Jahr abgebrochen!“

 

„Yukke?“

 

„Hm?“

 

„Zieh Leine!“ Mit diesen Worten knallte ich ihm die Türe vor der Nase zu und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss herum. Das war doch echt die Höhe. Erst regte er sich auf, weil ich mir meine Zotteln abgeschnitten hatte und nun, wo ich versuchen wollte, das Beste aus meinem Unfall zu machen, war es ihm wieder nicht recht. Er tat ja beinahe so, als hätte er irgendwelche Besitzansprüche an meinen Haaren oder ein Mitspracherecht, wie ich auszusehen hatte. Als ob! Wenn er schon kein Interesse an meiner Person hatte, sollte er sich gefälligst auch nicht so aufspielen.

 

Und mit diesem Gedanken verpuffte meine Verärgerung auch so schnell, wie sie aufgetreten war. Mir gingen Yukkes Worte doch nur so nahe, weil ich genau wusste, dass ich vor einem Jahr noch über sie gelacht hätte. Vermutlich hätte ich mir sogar die Haare ganz kurz rasiert, nur weil ich wusste, dass er meine Mähne so gerne gemocht hatte. Genau das wäre auch jetzt die exakt richtige Reaktion. Yukke ärgern und nicht … Schadensbegrenzung betreiben. Hatte ich schon einmal erwähnt, wie sehr ich es hasste, so weich geworden zu sein?

 

Seufzend trat ich an den Spiegel heran. Yukkes Klopfen hatte ich die letzten Minuten über geflissentlich ignoriert und nun war es still geworden. Erneut betrachtete ich meine Reflexion, nun jedoch prüfend, abschätzend und nicht mehr so erschrocken wie vorhin noch. Das würde schon noch zu retten sein, auch wenn von meiner Haarpracht kaum noch etwas bleiben würde.

 

~*~

 

Über eine Stunde später hatte ich mein Werk vollendet; noch mal geduscht, um auch die kleinsten Härchen abzuspülen und meine neue Frisur etwas zurechtgestylt. Nun schminkte ich mir nur noch schnell meine Augen schwarz, denn ich brauchte erst gar nicht versuchen, meine fetten Augenringe abzudecken. Nein, man brauchte sich nun nicht wundern, warum ich hier überhaupt so einen Aufwand betrieb. Das musste wohl mit meiner generellen Unzurechnungsfähigkeit zusammenhängen. Und nein, ich wollte Yukke nicht gefallen! Mir war egal, was er von meinem neuen Look hielt. Total egal. Leise öffnete ich die Badezimmertüre, schielte auf den Flur hinaus und huschte, als die Luft rein war schnell ins Schlafzimmer. Warum ich in meiner eigenen Wohnung herumschlich, als wäre ich ein Einbrecher? Keine Ahnung. Irgendwie wollte ich Yukke aber auch nicht noch einmal nur in Shorts bekleidet gegenüberstehen.

 

In eine schwarze Jogginghose und eines meiner liebsten weißen XXL T-Shirts gehüllt, folgte ich wenige Minuten später dem Geruch des nicht mehr ganz so frisch aufgebrühten Kaffees. Yukke hatte es sich auf meiner Couch gemütlich gemacht und blätterte in irgendeinem der vielen Magazine, die ich wild durcheinander verstreut auf dem kleinen Tisch zu liegen hatte. Bemüht unbeeindruckt ging ich an ihm vorbei, um in der Küche zu verschwinden, obwohl ich insgeheim schon auf eine Reaktion wartete. Noch blieb diese allerdings aus und so rüstete ich mich erst einmal mit Kaffee aus. Den hatte ich nach dem ganzen Stress nun aber auch dringend nötig. Ebenso wie die Kopfschmerztablette, die sich soeben munter zischend im Wasserglas auflöste.

 

Gerade hatte ich das Medikament geschluckt und das Glas zurück auf den Counter gestellt, da spürte ich eine Präsenz in meinem Rücken und kurz darauf warme Finger, die meinen ausrasierten Nacken hinauffuhren. In der Stille der Wohnung bildete ich mir sogar ein, das leise Geräusch hören zu können, welches die kurzen Stoppeln verursachten, wenn Yukke kaum spürbar über sie strich. Mein Herz schlug mir erneut bis zum Hals und eine gefühlt meterdicke Gänsehaut jagte mir den Rücken herab. Himmel, das fühlte sich so verflucht gut an. Aber eben deswegen schlug ich nach Yukkes Fingern, drehte mich um und trat sogar ein kleines Stück zur Seite, weg von ihm.

 

„Lass das, das kitzelt“, murrte ich und rieb mir über den Nacken, im Versuch das wohlige Prickeln von dort zu verbannen.

 

Yukke musterte mich nur stumm. Oder besser gesagt besah er sich meine neue Frisur für meinen Geschmack gerade viel zu eindringlich. Erneut hob er seine Hand, wollte nun wohl über die eine Seite fahren, die ich ebenso wie den Nacken kurz geschoren hatte. Reflexartig ruckte ich mit dem Kopf zurück und funkelte ihn an. Ich hatte wirklich keinen blassen Schimmer, weshalb ich plötzlich auf Angriff gepolt zu sein schien. Aber irgendwie ertrug ich den Gedanken einfach nicht, dass ich noch einmal so extrem auf eine seiner Berührungen reagieren würde, wie gerade eben. Blitzschnell ergriff ich seine Hand und drückte sie von mir weg.

 

„Deine Mama hat dir bestimmt beigebracht, dass man mit den Augen und nicht mit den Händen sieht.“

 

„Hat sie“, nickte Yukke und grinste mich breit an. „Aber ich muss mich doch mit den neuen Tatsachen vertraut machen, oder nicht?“

 

„Gar nichts musst du!“, zickte ich weiter herum, ließ seine Hand los und wollte mich wegdrehen, um mir nun endlich meinen Kaffee zu genehmigen. Kein Wort hatte er bisher über meinen neuen Haarschnitt verloren und vermutlich machte er sich gerade eh nur über meinen Rettungsversuch lustig. Recht hatte er, verdammt. Wäre ihm das passiert, wäre ich der Erste, der sich vor lauter Lachen auf dem Boden wälzen würde. Was konnte Yukke schon dafür, dass ich mich hier aufführte wie … wie … ach keine Ahnung! Wie ein liebeskranker Idiot eben. So jetzt hatte ich es gedacht. Nun konnte die Welt untergehen. Mit Pauken und Trompeten bitte sehr, nicht weniger hatte dieser Irrsinn nämlich verdient.

 

Aber weder ging die Welt unter, noch öffneten sich die Tore zur Hölle, wo schon ein Plätzchen im ewigen Fegefeuer für mich reserviert war. Nein, das wäre ja noch harmlos gewesen - es kam viel schlimmer. Yukke packte mich an den Schultern, drehte mich um 180 Grad herum und drückte mich nach hinten, bis ich stolpernd mit dem Rücken gegen den Kühlschrank stieß.

 

„Wa…?“, entkam es mir gänzlich überrumpelt und eben so schaute ich ihn wohl gerade auch an.

 

„Wenn du mir schon mein Spielzeug klaust, will ich mir jetzt wenigstens den Ersatz ansehen.“ Noch immer zierte ein verspieltes Grinsen seine Lippen, während er eine Hand von meiner Schulter löste, mich mit der anderen aber noch immer nachdrücklich gegen den Kühlschrank gedrückt hielt. Natürlich hätte ich keine Probleme damit gehabt, ihn einfach auf Abstand zu schieben, aber ich war gerade gänzlich überfordert. Nicht nur mit der Situation generell, sondern auch mit Yukke, der mir gefühlt sekündlich mehr auf die Pelle rückte.

 

„Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?“ Wow! Meine Stimme klang tatsächlich genervt. Vielleicht sogar ein wenig gelangweilt, aber wenigstens verriet sie nicht den Tumult, in dem sich mein Inneres gerade befand. Vielen Dank Frau Yamamoto, ihre Stimmübungen kommen mir also nicht nur beim Singen zu Gute.

 

„Stillhalten!“, befahl mir Yukke nur, was mir schon wieder sauer aufstieß. Wer war ich denn? Sein Haustier, das er an Ort und Stelle zitieren konnte, um es zu kraulen? Den Teil in mir, der bei diesen Überlegungen gerade wild mit dem Kopf nickte und sich vorfreudig die Hände rieb, trat ich mental einmal gepflegt in den Allerwertesten. Pfff, soweit kam es noch. Oh Gott, Herzstillstand! Wieder war ich zu sehr mit mir beschäftigt, um zu bemerken, dass Yukke sein Vorhaben nun in die Tat umsetzte. Dementsprechend zuckte ich auch zusammen, als er mir meinen überlangen Pony, den ich nun zu einer Seite gekämmt trug, aus den Augen strich. Zwischen einem Reh im Scheinwerferlicht und mir wäre im Moment vermutlich kein großer Unterschied zu erkennen. Ich getraute mich nicht einmal zu blinzeln, weil ich befürchten musste, meine Lider erst gar nicht mehr öffnen zu können. Denn der Folter noch nicht genug fuhr mir Yukke nun wirklich über die kurzen Stoppeln an der Seite. Meine Lippen hatte ich zu einem unwilligen Strich zusammengepresst, nicht weil mir seine Berührungen nicht gefallen würden, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich verhinderte so, dass sich das wohlige Seufzen, welches mir die Kehle hochzusteigen drohte, einen Weg in die Freiheit suchen konnte. Yukke legte den Kopf leicht schief und musterte mich noch immer ausgiebig. Ich war es ja gewohnt angeglotzt zu werden, brachte der Beruf als Frontmann einer Band nun mal so mit sich. Aber solch intensive Blicke und auch noch von ihm gingen mir durch Mark und Bein. Verkrampft schluckte ich, während ich das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass er mir nochmal ein ganzes Stück nähergekommen war. Vermutlich würden wir bereits Nase an Nase stehen, würde ich meinen Kopf auch nur einige Zentimeter sänken. Aber den Teufel würde ich tun. Lieber starrte ich geradeaus und versuchte mich damit abzulenken, Tetochi dabei zu beobachten, wie sie sich auf einem der Küchenstühle gemütlich putzte. Ob Yukke ihr schon Futter gegeben hatte? Vermutlich, sonst würde sie nun um meine Beine schmeicheln und in allen Höhen und Tiefen maunzen.

 

„Tatsuro?“ Drang erneut seine Stimme an meine Ohren und riss mich viel zu effektiv aus meinen banalen Überlegungen, die mir doch gerade so schön als Ablenkung gedient hatten.

 

„Was denn?“, brummte ich und bemühte mich meinen genervt/gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck weiterhin beizubehalten.

 

„Schau mich mal an.“

 

Ich hörte grundsätzlich nie auf das, was Yukke sagte. Zumindest nicht dann, wenn ich nicht wollte. Und verdammt noch eins, ich wollte nicht. Warum also senkte ich nun den Kopf - was ich mir, wie wir uns erinnern, eben noch tunlichst verkniffen hatte - und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass es ein ausgesprochen leichtsinniger, überaus dämlicher und einfach nur fataler Fehler gewesen war, ihn anzusehen.

 

Spätestens in der Mitte eines jeden Liebesromans kann man nachlesen, was nun passieren würde. Der liebeskranke Hauptdarsteller blickt in die wunderschönen Augen seines Angebeteten - ja verdammt ich lese Homoerotik, macht was draus - und vergisst in diesem Moment alles um sich herum. Nur noch sein Gegenüber zählt, alle Geräusche sind zweitrangig, anwesende Personen rücken so weit in den Hintergrund, dass sie ausgeblendet werden können. Alles Bullshit!

 

Nichts war ruhig, nichts konnte ich ausblenden und nicht mal das nervende Surren des Kühlschranks konnte ich überhören. Vielmehr hatte ich das Gefühl, als würde ich alles um mich herum zehnmal intensiver wahrnehmen. Der angenehme Geruch, der Yukkes Kleidung immer anhaftete, gepaart mit seinem Aftershave kitzelte meine Nase. Genau, wie sein Atem meine Wange streifte und ich riechen konnte, dass die kleine Mistmade sich an meinem Nutella gütlich getan hatte. Ich sah die kleinen goldenen Pünktchen, die das braun seiner Iris durchzogen; und die seine Augen immer viel wärmer wirken ließen als meine Eigenen. Und nicht zuletzt fühlte ich noch immer seine Finger, die mit meinen Haaren spielten und mich damit schier um den Verstand brachten.

 

In Zeitlupe senkte ich meinen Kopf weiter, während in meinem Inneren sämtliche Alarmglocken zu schrillen begannen. Ich erinnerte mich an all die Augenblicke in den vergangenen Monaten, in denen er mich unbewusst an den Rand meiner Zurückhaltung getrieben hatte. Ich dachte daran zurück, wie ich immer wieder, gerade so, noch eine Katastrophe hatte verhindern können. Aber hier … jetzt … konnte ich es nicht mehr. Meine Energie war aufgezehrt, die Leine, an die ich mich selbst nun schon seit einer viel zu langen Zeit gelegt hatte, nur noch Millimeter dünn und zum Zerreißen gespannt.

 

Ich schloss die Augen, bildete mir ein, hören zu können, wie die Leine riss. Zögernd überbrückte ich auch noch den letzten Abstand zwischen uns und … verschloss Yukkes Lippen mit den Meinigen. Jetzt erst rückte tatsächlich alles in den Hintergrund. Kein nervendes Brummen des Kühlschrankes, kein Ticken der Uhr mehr. Nur noch seine weichen Lippen, die einfach perfekt und wie für mich gemacht schienen. Für eine kleine Ewigkeit fühlte es sich einfach nur richtig an. Beinahe als wäre ich nach langer Abwesenheit endlich wieder zu Hause angekommen. Dann jedoch entzog sich Yukke meiner Berührung und mein Verstand setzte wieder ein. Mir wurde bewusst, was ich getan hatte. Betont langsam hob ich den Kopf wieder und lehnte mich gegen die Kühlschranktüre. Yukke öffnete gerade den Mund, vermutlich um sich zu erkundigen, was - verdammt noch mal - ich mir dabei gedacht hatte, ihm einfach so meine Lippen aufzudrücken. Aber ich ließ ihn erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen.

 

„Na genug ‘gesehen‘?“ Wie ich es schaffte, nicht nur meine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen, sondern auch noch ein teils neckendes, teils überhebliches Grinsen auf meine Lippen zu zaubern, wusste ich nicht. Ging doch nichts über ein bisschen Schauspielerei. Einfach mal so tun, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt, seinen besten Kumpel abzuknutschen. War doch gar nichts dabei - ha, wer’s glaubt! Vor meinem geistigen Auge sah ich mich nämlich schon die Koffer packen, weil mich Miya aus der Band gekickt hatte. Oder jämmerlich zugrunde gehen, da mich Yukke für den Rest meiner schnöden Existenz nicht mehr beachten würde. Nachdrücklich schob ich ihn nun von mir weg und ging die paar Schritte zum Küchentisch hinüber. „Willst du auch was frühstücken, oder hast du dir mit meinem Nutella schon genügend den Wanst vollgeschlagen?“, erkundigte ich mich betont beiläufig, während ich nun endlich meinen lauwarmen Kaffee hinunter stürzen konnte. Einfach so tun, als wäre gar nichts gewesen. Verflucht, ich war so tot. Oder arbeitslos. Oder beides. Ging das überhaupt?

 

„‘N Kaffee wär nicht schlecht“, beantwortete Yukke, geringfügig verspätet meine Frage und ich brummte nur. Auf dem Küchentisch stand außer meiner, nun leeren Tasse keine weitere. Nur zwei Tüten vom Becker entdeckte ich jetzt erst und wusste nun auch, zumindest mehr oder weniger, warum Yukke überhaupt hier war. Mit dieser überaus spannenden Erkenntnis drehte ich mich also wieder zur Küchenzeile herum und wollte gerade einen weiteren Becher aus dem obersten Schrank nehmen, als er sich mir in den Weg stellte. Noch bevor ich etwas sagen, oder ihn erneut zur Seite schieben konnte, legten sich seine Arme um meinen Nacken.

 

„Ich nehm auch Kaffeegeschmack, mach dir keine Umstände.“ Gerade so erhaschte ich noch einen Blick auf sein breites Grinsen, bevor seine Lippen dazu übergingen, mir den Verstand endgültig zu rauben. War ich erst noch unbewegt dagestanden, zu überrascht um in welcher Form auch immer reagieren zu können, so schlang ich nun meine Arme fest um seine Mitte, zog ihn ganz nah an mich. Mir blieb keine Zeit daran zu denken, wie falsch das hier war. Ich konnte mich nicht einmal fragen, ob Yukke nun endgültig den Verstand verloren hatte. Nur dem lauten Pochen meines Herzschlages konnte ich lauschen und dem Prickeln nachspüren, welches dieser sinnliche Kuss durch meinen gesamten Körper jagte. Vermutlich war ich gerade eben doch gestorben und nun im Himmel gelandet. Nein warte mal, der Himmel konnte das nicht sein, nicht bei diesem Kuss, der schon von der ersten Sekunde an alles andere als unschuldig gewesen war. Wild tanzten unsere Zungen miteinander, keiner von uns bereit, dem anderen klein beizugeben. Mit jedem Mal, in dem ich es schaffte, Yukkes Mund für mich zu erobern, wurde ich zurückgedrängt und musste meinerseits eine süße Niederlage einstecken. Wir küssten uns, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr und realistisch betrachtet, würde es dieses vermutlich so auch nicht mehr geben. Was auch immer Yukke in diesem Moment dazu trieb, mir einen meiner heimlichen Wünsche zu erfüllen, wusste ich nicht. Was ich aber wusste, war, dass sich alles ändern würde, sobald er wieder zur Vernunft kam. So sehr ich diesen Moment scheute, so sehr sehnte ich ihn auch herbei. Denn die Empfindungen, welche dieser unglaubliche Kuss in mir auslöste, waren so erschreckend, so stark, so … nicht ich, dass ich sie einfach nur noch loswerden wollte.

 

Schön also, dass mein Körper ganz andere Dinge vorhatte. Der fühlte sich nämlich gerade pudelwohl, hielt Yukke noch immer umklammert und erweckte nicht den Anschein, diese Tatsache in naher Zukunft ändern zu wollen. Verübeln konnte ich ihm diesen Umstand aber auch nicht. Yukke zu küssen, das fühlte sich einfach nur fantastisch an. Langsam löste ich meinen Klammergriff und fuhr stattdessen seinen Rücken hinauf, wühlte eine Hand in seine braunen Strähnen.

 

Aber egal ob dies hier nun gut oder schlecht, richtig oder falsch war - es musste zu Ende gehen. Wenn auch nur, damit wir beide endlich wieder anständig Luft holen konnten. Yukke war der Erste, der sich zurückzog und deutlich schwerer atmend nur noch immer wieder spielerisch nach meinen Lippen haschte. Sein Tun entlockte mir ein kleines Lächeln, obwohl mir eigentlich gar nicht danach war. Als sich sein Mund aber ein weiteres Mal dem meinigen nähern wollte, legte ich ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und drückte ihn sacht ein kleines Stück von mir weg.

 

„Was genau war das gerade?“, erkundigte ich mich ernst, während ich nun auch langsam meine Hand aus seinen Haaren gleiten ließ.  

 

„Ich würde sagen - ein verdammt heißer Kuss“, nuschelte Yukke leise, weil ich vergessen hatte, seinen Mund wieder freizugeben. Als die Bewegung seiner Lippen jedoch erneute Gänsehaut mit sich brachte, holte ich das schleunigst nach.

 

„Ja das - ist mir auch aufgefallen.“ Augenrollend versuchte ich etwas Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen, aber Yukke machte keinerlei Anstalten, seine Arme von meinem Nacken zu lösen.

 

„Na hey, ich muss es doch ausnutzen, wenn du endlich mal im Ansatz in die Pötte kommst.“

 

„Was?“ Dieser eine Satz schaffte es, mir mein Herz geschmeidig in die Hosen rutschen zu lassen. „Wie meinst du das?“

 

„Na ich meine, dass ich nun schon seit längerem weiß, dass du was von mir willst.“

 

„Ich?“ Ein heiseres Lachen entrang sich meiner Kehle, welches sich selbst in meinen Ohren absolut gekünstelt anhörte. Aber was bitte sollte ich auch sagen? Verflucht! Wie kam Yukke nur darauf, zu behaupten, er wüsste, was in mir vorgeht? Keiner Menschenseele hatte ich je davon erzählt. Außerdem hatte ich immer peinlichst darauf geachtet, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Und diese beinahe Katastrophen der letzten Wochen - die konnten so auffällig einfach nicht gewesen sein. Yukke hatte sich eben angehört als WÜSSTE er bescheid und das … das … konnte einfach nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen. Unmöglich! „Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du redest.“

 

„Natürlich nicht“, nickte er mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als würde er ein kleines Kind besänftigen wollen und spätestens sein Augenrollen bewies mir, dass er mir kein Wort glaubte. „Kein Wunder, dass du auf keinen meiner subtilen Flirtversuche eingegangen bist, wenn du es sogar vor dir selbst leugnest.“

 

Ich konnte mich nicht einmal über die Art und Weise aufregen, wie er mit mir sprach, denn ich war mir sicher, mich gerade verhört zu haben. Subtile Flirtversuche? Ich blinzelte. Das erste Mal in meinem Leben vermutlich sprachlos. War DAS etwa der Grund, weshalb es mir immer schwerer und schwerer gefallen war, keinen Blödsinn anzustellen und meine Finger schön bei mir zu behalten? Weil Yukke es darauf angelegt hatte? Aber …

 

„Wieso?“ Ich bemerkte gar nicht, dass ich meine Frage auch laut geäußert hatte. Erst Yukkes Lächeln und das leichte Schulterzucken, machten mich darauf aufmerksam.

 

„Hm … irgendwie hab ich mich in den letzten Wochen an den Gedanken gewöhnt, dass du …“

 

Erneut legte ich ihm meinen Finger auf die Lippen und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

 

„Gar nichts bin ich“, murrte ich und wollte mich erneut von ihm lösen, aber Yukkes Arme ließen nicht locker. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wer dir diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt hat. Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass ich gewiss NICHT auf dich stehe!“ Ich funkelte ihn missmutig an, während seine warmen Augen mich nur noch immer amüsiert musterten. Bevor ich reagieren konnte, teilten sich seine Lippen und eine vorwitzige Zungenspitze leckte über meine Fingerkuppe. „Lass das“, zischte ich, hektisch meine Hand senkend, als diese winzige Berührung bereits eine ungesunde Hitze in mir aufsteigen ließ.

 

„Okay, okay.“ Yukke kräuselte leicht die Nase, rückte aber noch immer nicht von mir ab. „Mensch Tatsuro. Mir hat niemand einen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt und ich bilde mir auch nichts ein. Ich weiß es eben.“ Verkrampft schluckte ich. Mir war noch immer gänzlich schleierhaft, woher er seine Überzeugung nahm, aber je mehr ich es leugnete, desto mehr würde ich mich vermutlich offenbaren. Also blieb ich stumm - eine Seltenheit, wie ich anmerken darf. Erneut kehrte das freche Grinsen auf seine Züge zurück und ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht wissen, was sein Spatzenhirn nun ausgeheckt hatte. „Komm schon Tatsue, du musst doch zugeben, dass die Vorstellung von dir und mir - zusammen …“ Yukke war mir erneut so nah gekommen, dass ich seine folgenden Worte nicht nur hören, sondern auch auf meinen Lippen spüren konnte. „ Eine doch ganz Nette ist, findest du nicht auch?“

 

Fand ich das auch? Keine Ahnung, wie ich das finden sollte. Ich fand ja im Moment nicht einmal die Betriebsanleitung, in der ich nachlesen konnte, wie ich meinen Körper davon abhielt, hier und jetzt den Geist aufzugeben. Ich war für so was nicht gemacht. Man konnte mir unvorbereitet dämliche Interviewfragen stellen und ich hatte immer eine Antwort parat. Selbst mit wild gewordenen Fangirlies konnte ich fertig werden - meist, weil ich Yukke vorschob und mich aus dem Staub machte. Aber hier, jetzt, in diesem Moment und mit der Offenbarung, die er mir gerade entgegen geraunt hatte, konnte ich einfach gar nichts mehr. Doch eines konnte ich - ich konnte aufgeben. Immerhin war jetzt doch eh schon alles raus. Langsam senkte ich den Kopf, nicht aber um seine Lippen erneut in Beschlag zu nehmen, sondern um meine Stirn gegen die Seinige zu legen. Geschlagen seufzte ich und schloss die Augen.

 

„Ich will das nicht“, wisperte ich tonlos und wehrte mich nicht, als sich Yukkes Hände an meinen Hinterkopf legten, mich sanft ein Stückchen tiefer gegen seine Schulter zogen.

 

„Oh Mann Tatsuro.“ Nun war es an ihm langgezogen zu seufzen und ich spürte, wie er sacht den Kopf schüttelte. „Da sag ich dir schon mehr als deutlich, dass ich auch Interesse an dir habe und du tust gerade so, als hätte ich dich zum Teufel gejagt.“

 

„Darum geht es ja auch gar nicht.“

 

„Worum denn dann?“

 

„Darum, dass es noch nie gut gegangen ist, wenn ich … ich …“ Aufgebracht rückte ich erneut etwas von ihm ab und fuchtelte mit den Armen herum. Hatte natürlich so überhaupt keine Wirkung, wenn Yukke noch immer an mir hing wie eine Klette.

 

„Wenn du dich in jemanden verliebt hattest?“

 

„Sag das nicht“, maulte ich und kniff unwillig die Augen zusammen.

 

„Was? Dass du in mich verschossen bist?“

 

„Yukke!“

 

„Gefällt dir verknallt besser?“

 

Jetzt reichte es aber wirklich. Knurrend wollte ich ihm in die Seiten stippen, immerhin war es eh viel zu lange her, dass Herr Fukuno eine Abreibung von mir erhalten hatte. Aber als hätte er geahnt, was ihm nun blühen sollte, löste er sich von mir, um schnell ein, zwei Schritte zurückweichen zu können. Noch immer grinste er mich an, und auch wenn ich wirklich wütend sein wollte, schaffte ich es bei diesem Anblick einfach nicht.

 

„Du hast Herzchen in den Augen … waaaaah!“

 

Mit einem Kampfschrei hatte ich mich auf ihn gestürzt, oder wollte es, denn er war mir schon wieder entwischt. Nun selbst lachend rannte ich ihm nach. Durchs Wohnzimmer hindurch, über den Flur, bis er es beinahe schaffte, mir die Schlafzimmertüre direkt vor der Nase zuzuknallen. Gut nur, dass ich genügend Schwung drauf hatte, um nicht nur die Türe wieder aufdrücken zu können, sondern auch Yukke nach hinten stolpern zu lassen. Natürlich landeten wir ganz klischeehaft auf dem Bett, was ich aber nur nebenbei registrierte. Vielmehr kämpfte ich damit, ihn überhaupt irgendwie festzuhalten. Yukke wand sich wie ein Aal unter mir und schaffte es nach einigem Gerangel, wieder vom Bett zu krabbeln. Aber auch ich war aufgesprungen, ihm erneut dicht auf den Fersen. Kurz bevor er sich ins Wohnzimmer flüchten konnte, hatte ich ihn erneut eingeholt und schlang meine Arme von hinten um ihn.

 

„Bah, unfair!“, lachte er und wehrte sich erneut aus Leibeskräften.

 

Nun hatte ich jedoch einen deutlich besseren Griff um ihn, sodass all seine Versuche, sich wieder zu befreien ins Leere liefen. Im Gegenteil, ich schaffte es nach einigem Hin und Her sogar, ihn herumzudrehen und gegen die Flurwand zu drücken. Triumphierend grinste ich auf ihn herab.

 

„Ich sollte dir dein freches Mundwerk stopfen.“

 

„Pfff, freches Mundwerk, das sagt der Richtige.“

 

Ich lachte nur leise und näherte mich seinen Lippen, schnappte nach der Unteren und biss leicht hinein.

 

„Vielleicht sollten wir unsere vorlauten Klappen für etwas … Angenehmeres nutzen?“, nuschelte ich und zupfte noch einmal an meiner Beute, bevor ich mit der Zungenspitze spielerisch dagegen stupste.

 

„Das, Herr Iwakami, ist die beste Idee, die du heute hattest.“

 

Ich spürte Yukkes Worte beinahe mehr, als dass ich sie hörte, so leise raunte er sie mir entgegen. Mehr Einladung brauchte ich nicht. Unser vorheriger Kuss hatte mich auf den Geschmack gebracht, im wahrsten Sinne und das wollte ich wieder haben. Ich wusste, dass ich einen großen Fehler beging - unser Handeln würde alles verändern und nicht zum Positiven, da war ich mir sicher. Aber Yukke war für mich gerade, wie eine warme Mahlzeit für einen Verhungernden - einfach unwiderstehlich.

 

Nun wildentschlossen schlüpfte meine Zunge durch seine leicht geöffneten Lippen und diesmal gewährte er mir ohne Zögern Einlass, was ich sogleich ausnutzte, um mich ausgiebig mit dem fast noch unbekannten Terrain zu beschäftigen. Meine Hände, die ihn bislang am Becken gegen die Wand gedrückt hatten, ließen nun locker, dafür suchte ich mir frech einen Weg unter sein Shirt. Ein leiser Laut, einem Seufzen nicht unähnlich, entrang sich meiner Kehle, als meine Fingerkuppen auf nackte Haut stießen. Oh ja, das wollte ich schon so lange, dass ich mich gar nicht entscheiden konnte, wo ich ihn zuerst berühren wollte. Genießend streichelte ich über jeden Zentimeter Haut, den ich erreichen konnte, während sich Yukkes Hände in meine Haare verirrt hatten, sanft hindurch kraulten. Und jedes Mal, wenn er über meinen Nacken kratzte, erschauderte ich und spürte, wie all diese Berührungen und Empfindungen nicht spurlos an mir vorbei gingen. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde mein gesamter Körper unter Strom stehen, mein dummes Herz flatterte aufgeregt in meinem Brustkorb und eine mir nur allzu bekannte Hitze sammelte sich in meiner Körpermitte. Besonders, als er sein Bein zwischen die Meinigen schob, leicht anwinkelte, um gegen eben jene delikate Stelle drücken zu können. Ich spürte sein Lächeln, ebenso wie er nur zu deutlich bemerken musste, wie sehr mich so wenig schon erregt hatte. Aber hey, wer konnte es mir verübeln? Ich erinnere daran, dass mich diese dämliche Gefühlsduselei nun schon seit einem Jahr verfolgte, da war nicht viel Raum für … anderes gewesen. Gänzlich ungeniert bewegte ich mich gegen Yukkes Bein, biss neckend in seine Zunge, als er versuchte, sich an der meinigen vorbei zu schlängeln und mein Reich zu plündern.

 

„He“, murrte er deutlich schwerer atmend, doch ich grinste nur und nutzte die kurze Unterbrechung, um ihm blitzschnell sein Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Noch bevor der Stoff zu Boden gefallen war, hatte ich ihn wieder in Beschlag genommen, übersäte nun seinen Hals mit Küssen und sanften bissen. Verflucht, ich wollte diesen Kerl so sehr! Fahrig fuhren meine Finger seinen Rücken auf und ab, kratzten auch mal leicht darüber und entlockten ihm ein erstes heiseres Keuchen. Gut so, ihm sollte es nicht anders gehen als mir. Er sollte sich ebenso nach mehr sehnen, viel mehr. Langsam verabschiedete sich auch noch der letzte Rest meiner Zurückhaltung. Bei der nächsten Abwärtsbewegung meiner Hände stoppte ich nicht mehr an Yukkes Hosenbund, wie ich es bisher getan hatte, sondern glitt weiter, umfasste seinen knackigen Hintern und drückte ihn noch näher gegen meine Körpermitte. Sein leises Stöhnen raubte ich ihm direkt von den leicht geöffneten Lippen, verwickelte ihn in einen weiteren verdammt heißen Kuss. Im nächsten Augenblick war es jedoch ich, der keuchte, als uns Yukke herumwirbelte. Nun war ich es, der mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand und fühlen konnte, wie sich seine warmen Finger unter mein Oberteil mogelten.

 

„Ich bin ja für Gleichberechtigung“, raunte er, ganz nah an meinen Lippen und hatte mich im gleichen Augenblick schon vom dünnen Stoff meines Shirts befreit. Leise keuchte ich, als er sich nun wieder an mich schmiegte, ich seine warme Haut an meinem Körper spüren konnte. Wie konnte sich eine Kleinigkeit nur so unglaublich gut anfühlen. Yukke haschte nach meinen Lippen und diesmal ließ ich mich nur zu gerne küssen, umschmeichelte seine Zunge mit der meinen und streichelte fahrig über seinen Rücken. Immer wieder drängte ich ihm meine Körpermitte entgegen, aber wenigstens war ich nicht mehr der Einzige, dem dabei ein ums andere Mal ein gedämpftes Keuchen entwischte. Kaum hörbar kam mir sein Name über die Lippen, als er begann, sich an meinem Kiefer entlang zu knabbern. Genießend ließ ich den Kopf nach hinten gegen die Wand sinken, reckte das Kinn, um ihm mehr Freiraum zu lassen. Immer weiter küsste und leckte er sich an meinem Hals hinunter, während seine Hände über meine Brust hinab zum Bauch streichelten. Als sich seine Lippen um eine Brustwarze schlossen, er leicht daran zu saugen begann, biss ich mir fest auf die Unterlippe, um nicht schon wieder einen verräterischen Laut von mir zu geben. Zumindest so lange, bis sich Yukke ohne Weiteres vor mich kniete und begann, am Zugband meiner Hose herum zu nesteln.

 

„Yukke“, stöhnte ich nun doch, als er mir die Hose übers Becken zog und dabei absichtlich langsam den Bund über meine - spätestens jetzt vollends harte - Männlichkeit reiben ließ. Ich senkte den Kopf und schaute zu ihm herab. Er wiederum hatte ein Schmunzeln auf den Lippen, blitzte mich aus seinen braunen Augen frech an und legte seine Hand über meine Härte, drückte leicht zu. „Nnnnh.“

 

„Und da hatte ich schon die Befürchtung, du müsstest mit deinen ständigen Penis-Puns irgendwas ausgleichen.“

 

„Du machst dir Gedanken über meinen Schwanz?“ Ungläubig blinzelte ich, bevor sich doch ein breites Grinsen auf meine Lippen legte.

 

„Na hey, so oft wie du über den redest, kann man schon ins Grübeln kommen.“

 

Ich hatte den Mund schon geöffnet, um einen dummen Spruch vom Stapel zu lassen, aber dieser blieb mir im Halse stecken, als Yukke nun auch noch meine Shorts, quälend langsam nach unten zog. Er sagte noch irgendwas, aber das Blut rauschte so laut in meinen Ohren, dass ich rein gar nichts hören konnte. Ich sah lediglich, wie sich seine Lippen bewegten. Selbige Lippen übrigens, die meinem besten Stück immer näherkamen. Noch mal innehielten. Sich zu einem Lächeln verzogen und sich dann …

 

„Fuck“, keuchte ich, als sich Yukkes heißer Mund um die Spitze meiner Erregung schloss, langsam daran herabglitt. Erneut huschte mir sein Name über die Lippen, bevor ich mir auf eben jene biss und durch die Nase schnaubend, den Kopf in den Nacken legte. Eine Hand hatte ich in seiner Schulter verkrallt, die andere streichelte bemüht sanft durch seine weichen Strähnen. Das musste ein Traum sein, oder ich war doch tot. Vielleicht hatte ich mir in meinem gestrigen Suff aber auch nur den Kopf gestoßen, lag nun in einer Blutlache im Bad und das waren die letzten Halluzinationen, bevor mein Hirn endgültig den Geist aufgeben würde. Aber was versuchte ich mir da einzureden? Weder Traum, noch Wahnvorstellung konnte sich so umwerfend gut anfühlen.

 

„Yukke, das … hnnngh.“ So sehr ich es versuchte, aber ich konnte mein Stöhnen einfach nicht mehr länger unterdrücken. Wie denn auch, wenn er meine Männlichkeit immer tiefer aufnahm und seine vorwitzige Zunge so herrlich um sie tanzte? Mit jedem Laut, der meinen Lippen entkam, hatte ich das Gefühl, er würde sich nur noch intensiver um mich bemühen. Irgendwann bemerkte ich die Gänsehaut unter meinen Fingerspitzen, die die feinen Härchen an seinem Nacken aufrichtete. Langsam öffnete ich meine fest zusammengekniffenen Lider, senkte den Kopf und schaute auf ihn herab. Der Anblick verschlug mir regelrecht den Atem, dennoch schlich sich ein kleines Grinsen auf meine Lippen. „Dir … hnnng, gefällt wohl, was du zu hören bekommst?“ Yukke blickte mich von unten herauf an und ich konnte das schelmische Funkeln in seinen Augen sehen. Dann legte ich erneut heiser stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken, als ich noch ein ganzes Stück tiefer in diese unglaubliche Hitze eindrang und er hingebungsvoll an mir zu saugen begann. „Oh Gott, Yukke!“ Zum Glück hielt er mein Becken fest gegen die Wand gepresst. Ich selbst hätte in diesem Augenblick wirklich für nichts garantieren können, denn viel zu schnell brachte er mich an den Rand jeglicher Selbstbeherrschung. Ich spürte bereits das verheißungsvolle Ziehen in meinem Unterleib, das Flattern meiner Bauchmuskeln, da verschwand die Wärme und entlockte mir einen weiteren Laut, der sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er nun erleichtert oder frustriert klingen wollte. Leise lachend, küsste er sich einen Weg über meinen Bauch, weiter nach oben, bis er am Hals angekommen, leicht daran zu knabbern begann.

 

„Wir wollen ja nicht, dass es schon vorbei ist, bevor es richtig angefangen hat.“

 

„Du bist grausam“, schnaufte ich, legte beide Hände an seine Wangen und zog ihn in einen Kuss, der ihm nur zu deutlich zeigen sollte, was genau ich nun von ihm wollte. Stolpernd drängte ich ihn an die gegenüberliegende Flurwand, kratzte sacht seinen Oberkörper hinab. Auch der Knopf und Zipper seiner Jeans stellten nun keinerlei Hindernis mehr für mich da und fielen blitzschnell meinen ungeduldigen Fingern zum Opfer. Ohne weiteres zögern, schob ich beide Hände unter Hose und Shorts auf seinen Hintern, knetete die festen Backen. „Ich will dich …“, schnurrte ich gegen seine Lippen, wanderte an seinem Kinn entlang nach unten und biss provokant in den Adamsapfel. Yukkes leises Stöhnen, vibrierte in seiner Kehle und kitzelte meine Lippen, zauberte mir ein kleines Schmunzeln ins Gesicht.

 

„Dann nimm dir, was du willst“, raunte er und ich schaute ihm in seine nun deutlich erregt glänzenden Augen, als er mir ein schwarzes Kondombriefchen vor die Nase hielt.

 

„Extra feucht“, las ich grinsend und lupfte eine Augenbraue. „Da könnte man ja fast den Eindruck bekommen, du hättest das hier geplant.“ Yukke zuckte nur nonchalant mit den Schultern und kam meinen Lippen wieder ganz nah.

 

„Das Ganze war zwar anders geplant - aber ja, könnte man so sagen“, wisperte er und küsste mich erneut. Ich begriff gar nicht richtig, was er mir gerade eröffnet hatte. Mein Hirn war mit eindeutig Wichtigerem beschäftigt. Aber spätestens, wenn das hier vorbei war, würden mich seine Worte wieder einholen, da war ich mir sicher. Ungeduldig zerrte ich an seiner verbliebenen Kleidung. Als endlich die Jeans von seinen Hüften rutschte, löste ich mich aus unserem Kuss und drehte ihn schwungvoll herum.

 

„He, nicht so stürmisch“, lachte er und stützte sich mit den Händen an der Flurwand ab. Ich ließ mich von seinem, eh nicht ernst gemeinten Protest gar nicht beeindrucken und befreite ihn in Windeseile von jedem einzelnen, gänzlich überflüssigen Stückchen Stoff. Ein zufriedener Laut entrang sich meiner Kehle, als er nun nackt vor mir stand. Aus meiner hockenden Position hinter ihm, küsste ich mir meinen Weg an seinem Oberschenkel angefangen nach oben und konnte es mir nicht verkneifen, leicht in eine seiner Pobacken zu beißen. Auf seinen gekeuchten Protest reagierte ich nur mit einem leisen Lachen, bevor ich über den Steiß und seine Wirbelsäule hinauf leckte und am Nacken angekommen, leicht in die erhitzte Haut biss. Yukkes kleine Lustlaute fanden zielsicher ihren Weg in meine Lenden, was mich nur noch ungeduldiger machte. Flugs zupfte ich ihm das Päckchen aus der Hand und riss es auf.

 

„Du bist dir sicher, ja?“, fragte ich, obwohl ich mir schon das Gummi überstreifte und das restliche Gleitmittel auf meinen Fingern verteilte.

 

„Dämliche Frage“, keuchte er, als sich meine feuchten Finger zwischen seine Pobacken drängten und begannen, den versteckten Muskel zu massieren. „Mach schon.“

 

Ich schmunzelte gegen seinen Hals, kam seiner Aufforderung aber nur zu gerne nach und begann ihn zu weiten. Yukke ließ den Kopf hängen, keuchte immer wieder leise. Mich hingegen kostete es schier unmenschliche Kraft, ihm Zeit zu lassen und nichts zu überstürzen. Himmel, allein die Vorstellung, mich in dieser heißen Enge zu versenken, machte mich ganz verrückt. Gleichmäßig bewegte ich meine Finger gegeneinander, spreizte sie und glitt noch tiefer. Ein erstes, noch zurückhaltendes Reiben über die kleine Erhebung, die ich unter meinen Fingerspitzen fühlen konnte, verleitete Yukke zu einem deutlich lauteren Stöhnen. Genau diese Laute wollte ich hören. Zufrieden grinste ich gegen seinen Hals und saugte mich fest, ein kleines rotes Mal hinterlassend.

 

„Gut so?“

 

„Mmmh, mach weiter!“ Nachdrücklich drängte er mir sein Becken entgegen. Genau auf diese Reaktion hatte ich gewartet. Langsam zog ich meine Finger zurück und streichelte mit der anderen Hand Yukkes Rücken hinab. Fest umfasste ich sein Becken und keuchte nun selbst, als ich mich langsam in ihm versenkte. Mein Atem ging nur stoßweise, während ich meine Stirn gegen seinen Rücken gelehnt hatte und kraulend über seinen Bauch fuhr.

 

„Verdammt, du fühlst dich so gut an“, hauchte ich, streichelte höher und packte Yukke am Kinn, drehte seinen Kopf leicht, damit ich nach seinen Lippen haschen konnte. Ich musste mich beruhigen, sonst würde dies hier wirklich schneller vorbei sein, als es mir lieb wäre. Also konzentrierte ich mich lieber auf unseren Kuss, der zärtlich begonnen hatte, aber schnell leidenschaftlicher wurde. Langsam begann Yukke sich leicht gegen mich zu bewegen und ich spiegelte ihn, begann noch sacht in ihn zu stoßen. Meine Rechte stützte ich neben ihm an der Wand ab, die linke hielt sich an seinem Becken fest, während meine Stöße schnell härter, fordernder wurden.

 

„Tatsuro“, hauchte er gegen meine Lippen. Blinzelnd öffnete ich die Lider, hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich sie in den letzten Minuten fest zusammengekniffen hatte. Für einen langen Augenblick trafen sich unsere Blicke. In den dunklen Iriden stand die gleiche Lust, dasselbe Verlangen geschrieben, welches sich auch durch meinen Körper zog. „Mehr“, verlangte er und ich kam seinem Wunsch nur zu gerne nach, trieb mich ungezügelter in ihn. Streichelnd ließ ich meine Hand zu seiner Körpermitte wandern, umschloss seine, bislang so schändlich vernachlässigte Härte.

 

„Oh ja!“ Yukke ließ den Kopf hängen, kam aber jedem meiner Stöße entgegen. Mir wurde immer heißer, erste kleine Schweißtropfen rannen mir über den Rücken, kitzelten meine eh überreizte Haut. Aber auch Yukkes Haut fühlte sich heiß und klamm an, schmeckte salzig auf meinen Lippen. Genießend leckte ich über seinen Nacken, knabberte an der hervorstehenden Sehne und stöhnte mittlerweile gänzlich hemmungslos. Lange würde ich das hier nicht mehr aushalten. Der Druck in meinem Unterleib stieg mit jedem Stoß, mit jedem seiner herrlichen Laute ins schier Unerträgliche. Leicht veränderte ich den Winkel, suchte erneut nach seinem süßen Punkt und fuhr nachdrücklich mit dem Daumen über die Spitze seiner Männlichkeit.

 

„Yukke“, keuchte ich, rieb mit der Nase über seinen Hals und hob den Blick, als sich seine Hand unter die meinige schob, die sich noch immer an der Wand abstützte. Schwer atmend, mit gerötetem Gesicht, schaute er mich über seine Schulter hinweg an. Ich wusste nicht genau, was ich in seinem Blick sah. Aber es war mehr als Lust, mehr als nur der Wunsch nach körperlicher Befriedigung. Ohne mein bewusstes zutun, verwob ich unsere Finger miteinander, haschte erneut nach seinen Lippen. Ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was das gerade zu bedeuten hatte. Aber mein dummes Herz hatte erneut einen Schlag ausgesetzt, nur um nun förmlich zu rasen; und irgendwie wusste ich, dass das nichts mit körperlicher Anstrengung zu tun hatte.

 

„Tatsuro!“ Yukke hatte sich von meinen Lippen gelöst, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, als ich nun wohl seinen süßen Punkt gefunden hatte. Ein weiteres Mal verstärkte ich den Druck meiner Hand um seine Männlichkeit, massierte sie nachdrücklicher und trieb mich immer schneller in ihn.

 

„Fuck! Härter … ja~ah … genau so! Aaaahng … bitte … Tatsue!“

 

Ein wahres Feuerwerk explodierte hinter meinen fest geschlossenen Lidern, als sich Yukke in den Wellen seines Höhepunktes verlor. Gerade ein-, zweimal schaffte ich es noch, mich in dieser unfassbaren Enge zu bewegen, bis es auch mich packte.

 

„Yukke! Verflucht … so gut!“, stammelte ich zwischen Stöhnen und Keuchen vor mich hin, bevor ich mich zitternd in ihm verströmte. Mit fliegendem Atem lehnte ich gegen ihn, konnte mich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Yukke schien es ähnlich zu gehen, doch bevor seine Knie nachgeben konnten, legte ich meinen Arm um seinen Bauch, drückte ihn fest gegen mich. Minutenlang standen wir reglos da, versuchten wieder genügend Sauerstoff in unsere Lungen zu bekommen. Vorsichtig zog ich mich aus ihm zurück, drehte ihn in meinen Armen und sogleich lehnte er sich gegen mich, hauchte mir einen Kuss auf das Schlüsselbein. Mit meiner sauberen Hand fuhr ich ihm durch die verschwitzten Strähnen, lehnte meine Stirn gegen seinen Kopf.

 

„Das war … oh Mann, bin ich fertig.“

 

„Dito“, lachte ich leise, drückte ihm nun meinerseits einen Kuss auf den Scheitel und streichelte über seinen Rücken. „Was hältst du von ‘ner schönen, langen, heißen Dusche?“ Jedes Wort unterstrich ich mit einem weiteren Kuss auf Stirn und Nasenspitze, bevor ich an seinen Lippen angekommen, auch diese noch einmal kurz in Beschlag nahm.

 

„Mmmh, schon die zweite gute Idee des Tages, du mauserst dich.“

 

~*~

 

„Tatsue?“

 

„Mh?“

 

„Du lässt dir deine Haare aber schon wieder wachsen, oder?“

 

„Hm, weiß nicht. Ist doch ziemlich praktisch so.“

 

„Aber … die waren doch so schön.“

 

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und vergrub meine Nase wieder an Yukkes Brust. Wir waren doch nicht sehr lange unter der Dusche geblieben, hatte mein Magen doch lautstark nach Futter verlangt. Also hatten wir Yukkes mitgebrachtes Frühstück vernichtet und lagen nun gesättigt und faul auf der Couch. Ich war noch immer, oder schon wieder total müde und auch Yukke schien nichts gegen eine Mütze Schlaf zu haben. Dachte ich zumindest. Aber seit wir es uns bequem gemacht hatten - ER hatte mich übrigens halb auf sich gezogen, das war nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen - plagten ihn wohl hochbrisante Fragen. Vornehmlich meine Haare betreffend, wie man gemerkt haben sollte.

 

„Die Kurzen sind doch auch nicht übel.“

 

„Nya~a. Ein Gutes haben sie zumindest.“

 

„Und das wäre?“, fragte ich gähnend und hatte unbewusst damit begonnen, über seinen Arm zu streicheln.

 

„Du kannst dir diesen schrecklichen Dutt nicht mehr machen.“

 

Nun entkam mir doch ein Lachen und ich richtete mich etwas auf, um ihm ins Gesicht blicken zu können.

 

„Der Dutt? Der war todschick!“, nickte ich bekräftigend und grinste, als Yukke mehr als eindeutig sein Gesicht verzog. „Aber mal was anderes …“ Mit der Hand stützte ich mich neben seinem Kopf ab, um ihn besser betrachten zu können. „Woher hast du es gewusst?“

 

„Was? Dass du in mich …“

 

„Pscht!“, machte ich und schaute ihn unleidlich an. „Aber ja, DAS. Woher hast du es gewusst.“

 

Yukke grinste und fuhr mir durch die längeren Strähnen an der Seite, ließ sie durch seine Finger gleiten.

 

„Wir haben Anfang des Jahres doch mal im Studio übernachtet. Weißt schon. Als wir die Deadline für das Album schaffen mussten?“

 

Ich nickte und ahnte bereits, worauf das hinauslaufen sollte.

 

„Naja, du redest im Schlaf.“

 

Ich schluckte schwer und merkte selbst, dass ich ihn wohl gerade aus kugelrunden Augen, erschrocken anblickte.

 

„Keine Sorge. Sato hat Bäume gefällt und Miya schläft doch grundsätzlich mit Ohropax.“ Beruhigend tätschelte er mir das Haupthaar und alleine dafür, hätte ich ihm am liebsten eine Kopfnuss verpasst. Was ich bei seinen nächsten Worten allerdings sogleich nachholte.

 

„So liebe Worte hab ich noch nie aus deinem Mund gehört … Au!“

 

Grummelnd legte ich mich wieder hin, aber konnte nicht mal wirklich auf Abstand gehen, weil mein Sofa dafür einfach zu eng war. Warum musste er aber auch ständig wieder mit diesem Gefühlsquatsch anfangen. Wobei ich nun wohl selber Schuld daran trug. Immerhin hatte ich ja wissen wollen, warum er sich seiner Sache so sicher gewesen war.

 

„Nein. Jetzt mal im Ernst.“ Schon wieder fing er zu reden an und ich schnaubte. „Ich hätte wirklich nichts dagegen, die berühmten drei Worte auch mal real zu hören.“

 

„Ich hasse dich“, knurrte ich und beschloss, ihn einfach zu ignorieren.

 

„Daran arbeiten wir noch“, lachte er nachsichtig und verdammt, ich mochte dieses Lachen schon jetzt.

 

~ einige Monate später ~

 

„Herrgott! Kann dem Kerl nicht mal jemand die Batterien rausnehmen?“ Unser sonst so besonnener und ruhiger Leader-sama warf die Hände über den Kopf und rauschte aus dem Aufenthaltsraum. Ich hingegen grinste nur breit und schlenderte zu Yukke hinüber, der vor einem großen Spiegel hockte und sich einige seiner Stirnfransen zurechtzupfte.  

 

„Du solltest aufhören, ihn ständig zu nerven. Sonst eskaliert es wider.“

 

„Wenn er uns freigibt, höre ich auf“, erwiderte ich schulterzuckend und baute mich hinter Yukke auf, schaute ihm über die Reflexion im Spiegel ins Gesicht. Yukke rollte mit den Augen, grinste mich aber lieb an.

 

„Du weißt, dass wir Termine haben.“

 

„Jaaaa Mama“, murrte ich, ging um ihn herum und lehnte mich mit dem Hintern gegen die Ablage. Kurz blickte ich mich im Raum um, der jedoch außer Yukke und mir vollkommen leer war. Schmunzelnd näherte ich mich ihm, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und wollte meine Lippen auf die Seinigen legen, da wich er zurück und drückte mich weg.

 

„Lippenstift“, grinste er und ich ließ murrend die Schultern hängen.

 

„Ich hasse es, wenn wir vor ‘ner Show noch Interviews geben müssen. Mit der Spachtelmasse im Gesicht sollte ich ja nicht mal was trinken, geschweige denn andere Dinge …“ Mein missmutiger Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich in einen frechen, als ich meinen Blick über Yukke gleiten ließ, an seiner Körpermitte hängen blieb. „Ob sich Lippenstift da gut macht?“

 

„Tatsuro! Yukke!“, Miyas Organ war auch durch die geschlossene Türe zu hören, aber ich verleierte nur die Augen. Der war aber heut mal wieder mies gelaunt.

 

„Na komm.“ Yukke hielt mir seine Hand hin und ich ergriff sie, ließ mich nach oben ziehen.

 

„Kann ich das heute Abend mal ausprobieren?“

 

„Was denn?“

 

„Na das mit dem Lippenstift“, grinste ich und duckte mich weg, als Yukkes Hand meinem Hinterkopf gefährlich nahe kam.

 

~*~

 

„Tatsuro-san?“ Das Interview neigte sich bereits dem Ende zu, und ich hatte wirklich gehofft, schon genug gesagt zu haben. Aber der Interviewer schien da anderer Meinung zu sein, hatte er mich doch gerade angesprochen. Also schaute ich in seine Richtung und nickte einladend, auch wenn ich eigentlich schon gar keine Lust mehr hatte.

 

„Unsere Leser würde es wirklich brennend interessieren, weshalb sie sich die Haare so radikal abgeschnitten haben. Können sie uns dazu etwas sagen?“

 

Ohne dass ich es hätte verhindern können, huschte mein Blick zu Yukke, der sein breites Grinsen hinter einer Hand verbarg. Auch an meinen Mundwinkeln zupfte ein Schmunzeln, aber bis auf diese Kleinigkeit hatte ich mein Pokerface doch ziemlich gut unter Kontrolle.

 

„Also“, holte ich aus und lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück. „Die Haare sind einfach zu lang geworden. Auf dem Klo konnte ich sie mir schon zweimal um ein … bestimmtes Körperteil wickeln.“ Nun ließ ich das freche grinsen zu und deutete in Richtung meiner Körpermitte, was von Satos heiterem Gelächter begleitet wurde.

 

~*~

 

„Fuck, ja! Tatsuroooo!“

 

Noch einmal saugte ich fest an Yukkes Härte, entlockte ihm damit ein weiteres Stöhnen, bevor ich ihn genüsslich sauberleckte. Langsam zog ich mich zurück, hauchte noch vereinzelte küsse auf sein bestes Stück und betrachtete schließlich mein Werk.

 

„Joa, Lippenstift sieht nicht allzu übel aus“, grinste ich, ließ mich nur zu gerne auf ihn und in einen trägen Kuss ziehen. Erst eine ganze Weile später löste ich mich wieder, wischte ihm einige verwuschelte Strähnen aus der Stirn. Yukkes nun wieder ruhiger Atem schlug gegen meine Wange, als ich mich über ihn beugte, sacht an seinem Hals knabberte.

 

„Du bist so ein Spielkind, weist du das?“, schnaubte er amüsiert und legte sich einen Arm über die Augen, seufzte zufrieden. „Aber für solche Experimente stehe ich dir doch gerne zur Verfügung.“ Unter seinem Arm hindurch lächelte er mich an, hob die andere Hand und begann träge mir den Nacken zu kraulen. Ich kuschelte mich an seine Seite und genoss für einen Augenblick die Stille, welche nach so einem anstrengenden Tag selbst mir gut tat. Als seine Bewegungen einige Zeit später immer fahriger wurden, dachte ich schon er wäre eingeschlafen, da kam wieder Leben in ihn. „Ach, apropos Spielkind …“

 

„Hm?“

 

„Das heute beim Interview. Du hast nicht wirklich versucht, dir deine Haare um den Schwanz zu wickeln?“  

 

Ich schaute ihn nur an, sagte aber nichts dazu.

 

„Hast du nicht. Oder?“

 

Mit einem überbreiten Grinsen legte ich meinen Kopf wieder auf seine Brust, lauschte seinem gleichmäßigen Herzschlag und streichelte ihm über den Bauch. Ich liebte es einfach, wenn er neugierig war. Wobei das nicht das Einzige war, was ich an ihm liebte … aber das behielt ich mal schön für mich. Genau wie die Antwort auf seine Frage.

 

„Tatsue~e, sag schon!“

 

 

**~ The End ~**


End file.
